Existing methods for providing data do not provide a guarantee of who may obtain the data. Data may be misused by a party who should not have access to the data. Examples of such data include passwords, financial identifiers such as credit card numbers and bank account numbers, and personal information such as social security numbers and driver's license numbers.
Modern computer usage requires that data be provided to a variety of entities, both local and remote, such as over the internet. This has given rise to fraudulent obtaining of data, for example via identity theft such as “phishing.” Current approaches do not effectively prevent this from occurring.
It would be useful to ensure that provided data is received and/or usable only by an intended recipient of the data.